ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 32
Title: Origin of Scorpio Nova Galaxy Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light Chapter 1 "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Trident. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Lava. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Celestial. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Vader. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Yvon. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said All. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Windy. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Dark Sceptor. All Scorpium Ultras cheering and bowing to Genesis Messiah, whom is slumbering inside the Messiah's Cave of the tallest mountain in Planet Cure surrounded by forest treees. While the Curiums are guarding the waves, all of them used their power to great a powerful seal that will prevent any form of Evil from breaking through. "Genesis Messiah, with your divine protection and the will for harmony and peace, we will defeat Evil Messiah for sure. I Ultraman Cure, the oldest Scorpium Ultra, will swear a vow to you, definitely." said Cure in a enlightened voice. "Let's go everyone!" said Windy. "Yeah!" said Dark Sceptor, Lava, All, Yvon and Vader. "On guard!" said Celestial. "Yosh!" said Cure as he uses his powers to create a dimensional portal to the Showa Universe to join forces with the Ultras from the Land of Light in this campaign to end Evil Messiah. Cure activates Cure Afloat and enters the portal, this is soon following by others whom utilize their respective elemental powers in the form of travelling technique and entering the portal one by one. The portal closes with the Curiums cheering for the Scorpium Ultras. "They are coming!" said One, from the Land of Light.... "Cure and the others!" said Zero, beside one. "They are here....." said Seven. Chapter 2 A group of Ultras appears in the top of the Plasma Spark Tower through a portal. That's right, they are the Scorpium Ultras, the manipulator of elements. The first to arrive is Ultraman Cure, the manipulator of water, Cure lands on the Plasma Spark Tower, he first shakes hands with the Ultra Elders, then the Ultra Brothers whom embraces him with great gratitude, then Father and Mother of Ultra respectively, Cure then introduces himself to Zero, Lila, Zeth, Xena and Giga, shakes hands with each other. The other residents of the Land of Light are on the ground floor, watching and cheering the welcoming ceremony. Cure then walks in front of One, the two good friends has never seen each other in two thousands year, they gives a face punch lightly at each other. "We meet again, old friend." said Cure. "That's right, in the name of Genesis Messiah. Remember??" said One. "Great!" said Cure. "Everyone, now coming from the portals are Cure's allies, the Scorpium Ultras....." said One. "First, Lava, the manipulator of terra and fire." said One. "A pleasure to meet everyone here." said a young Ultra, that is Ultraman Lava, whom come out of the portal and shakes hands with everyone present. "Next, this is Celestial, an Ultra based on Moon." said One as Celestial appears, going through the same procedure as Cure and Lava. "I know this two." said Giga whom take a step forward, two Ultras appears. "They are, Vader and Trident, the manipulator of darkness and light respectively." said Giga. "Good greetings everyone." said the two Scorpium Ultras, they start shaking hands with the notable warriors like the others, including Dyna. "Let me introduce to me the youngest of all, Ultraman Windy, the manipulator of wind and storms." said Windy. Windy comes out of the portal in an hyperactive mood and greets everyone in a happy mode. Windy just bow to everyone. "Finally, we have this , Dark Sceptor, the son of the great evil Virus and....." said One. Dark Sceptor comes out, a great resemble to Virus but everyone did not fear him, they respect him as a young Ultraman. "I think everyone has not meet her, a follow female Scorpium Ultra, Ultrawoman Yvon, the manipulator of blade. Dark Sceptor's mother." said Cure. The female Ultra come out, that's Yvon. "Everyone, nice pleasure and we will look forward to meet with you." said Yvon. The portal closes. Zeth and Lila was fascinated about Yvon as the both of went towards her, shaking hands with her. Yvon then proceeds to shake him with the others. "Yvon? I have not meet you." said One. "You are Ultraman One, Cure's best friend?" said Yvon. "Yeah." said One. "Right right, the welcoming is over. Cure, tell us more about the origins of your universe." said King whom raises his voice. "I guess I am suppose to said that, give me a micro voicer, let me give your about my universe, my homeworld, Scorpio Nova Galaxy's past." said Cure in a dignified and loud voice. Chapter 3 "Wait, we want to hear as well...." said an unknown voice. One suddenly stares to the night sky, "That voice is......" "Long time since we meet after the battle with Belial on Earth..." said the voice as he appears in the Land of Light. "Ultraman Kato, One Darkness???!!!" said One. "That's right, One. His hear caught to me....." said the voice, it was revealed to be Ultraman Kato, the former clone of One, as One Darkness. "Even Noa sensei is here."said Kato. "Noa?" said One. "I am here." said the Ultra with a pair of aegis behind his back, it is Ultraman Noa but he transforms into Ultraman Nexus. "Nexus!" said the Ultra Elders. "The light is a bond, the light will inherit to someone else and it will shine once again." said Nexus. "We are here to help against Evil Messiah as well." said Kato. "Well, well." said One. "Kato, Nexus, meet the Scorpium Ultras...." said Xena as he takes Nexus and Kato to see them, they shook hands with the both of them. "Cure, you can resume the story...." said Giga. "Alright." said Cure. "The history of Scorpio Nova Galaxy goes this way...." continued Cure. Chapter 4 Outside of every universe is the Multiverse, that's where many universes exists in the form of bubbles floating around it, the Multiverse also has many bright stars shining in the form of white colour. Each of this universes has their own version of the same planets and planetary systems, notable the planets of the Solar System. Galaxies can be also the same, The Milky Way. After the big bang occurs leading to the formation of the universe proper, a series of events occurs. The series of events before it does not occur in the nick of time, it happens in hundreds and thousands trillion of years. This is compared to many different landforms that are form on Planet Earth, preferrably the Fold Mountains, formed when two plates convergence with each other, either Oceanic-Oceanic, or Contiential-Contiential, and Oceanic-Contiential plates. Notable examples are Himalayas and Barasan Mountains. The beginning of the series of events is stars located the Multiverse becomes a supernova and merged together and unite with each other. This forms the galaxies. The supermova merger also causes many asteroids to be formed, and as well as the formation of comets. Comets and asteroid will come together to form planets in a galaxy and several notable locations/features, example are blackholes and transway. Afterwards, many galaxies represents a incomplete universe, they will merge together to form the universe. With this, the outer boundary of the universe, will be formed, The outer boundary will then cause the universe bubble to be formed and the birth of a new and complete universe. The universe bubble will float universe in a small part of the universe. A universe is just one universe of the countless universe found in this Multiverse. Lifeforms also still existing in each of the universe found, it is unknown how they are formed or where did they come from. It always remain a mystery to most people. Aliens or Monsters? Where comes their existence?? Two billion years ago, a big bang occurs following by the series of events in the northern center part of Multiverse, that is the formation of Scorpio Nova Galaxy. Despite being a "galaxy", it is actually a " universe". What makes this particular universe so special? Chapter 5 This universe is a very special one to many people, the reason is........ The universe bubble of this universe has two parts, the southern hemisphere of the lower part of the bubble is known as the "Negative Side" of the universe. Why known as Negative Side? Sunriums exists throughout the entire universe and is the main driving force for the galaxies to hold up together and is the foundation of the universe. But in the Negative Side of the universe, the dark versions of the Sunriums is found, they are known as Darkiums. Darkiums must be a vile and cruel name to many beings. They functions similar to Sunriums. Darkiums gives the Negative Side of the Universe a dull looking appearance and give the space vacumm a dark looking and fearful appearance. In this side of the universe, there a no normal planets but just Dark Planets with brown craters and a borwish surface. No planetary systems is found as well. This is also the place where the dark energies and feelings of negative, hatred and anger exists. Stars also exists but in the form of Black Supernovas. BlackSupernovas causes many Quasar Blackholes to be formed. Instead of a normal blackholes, they are just dead blackholes with no form of any suction effect. They are thr reverse versions of regular blackholes. Inside the Quasar Blackholes is actually another space or rather dimensions with many dark planets floating around. One of the Quasar Blackhole is an entrance to Hell, where vengeful and hatred spirits killed lived and are casted there in their afterlife. The Hell is a burning area of fire and Hellfire. Legends says there a dark Ultra that exists there, and is very powerful. The "Negative Side" is also known as the "Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy". Chapter 6 Above the true "Negative Side" of the universe, it exists a special wormhole, that connects the upoer half of the universe or the northern hemisphere of the universe bubble, the "Positive Side" of the universe. Entrance to both part of the universe exists but it is no easy for the travelers. Unless they have great willpower to resist the great pressure and choking environment inside the wormhole, then they can either travel from the Negative Side to the Positive Side or vice versa. After the wormhole from the "Negative Side" , the next part is the "Positive Side" of the universe. "Positive Side" of the universe is held by Sunriums, the light version of the Darkiums. They give the space vacumm a yellow and lighter appearance, giving others a feeling of purify. In the Postive Side, light energies is the strongest. Planetary system exists as well as , there are many color and variations of planets exists. The "Positive Side" also contains many bright stars in the form of red, orange and yellow supernovas once they reaches the last part of their life cycle. The "Positive Side" is where lifeforms exists in abundance, countless alien or monster races exists and they live peaceful and co-exist with many beings in the universe. At that time, Ultraman, future to be known as the Scorpium Ultras, have not exist yet. So as the Genesis Dragons. Compared to the "Positive Side", "Negative Side" is usually compared to a graveyard as it is a lifeless place null of life and light. The "Positive Side" is more like a heavenly place to many beings. The "Positive Side" also contains Blackholes, they are normal blackholes. A place that once many Blackholes forms and they eventually merges together to form the Edge Hole. This is the most unstable part of the whole universe, an umstability of energy released will randomly caused a Blackhole/Portal to be formed, thrown the target that is sucked into the Blackhole into another universe. Dark Planets also exists in this place as well. The "Positive Side" is also known as the "Heavenly Lands of the Scorpio Nova Galaxy". So, does Heaven exists in this part?? Chapter 7 Scorpio Planetary System The main Plantary System that will be focused on the universe. The second one would be the Solar System, most of us will be familiar with it........ The main star of the Scorpio Planetary System is the Scorpio Nova. The Scorpio Nova has a conscious of its own. It can make its own decisions/mindsets/thinkings as well. It is unlike any ordinary star when compared to the like of the Sun, the main star of the Solar System. The Scorpio Nova is actually one of the first stars formed along the Big Bang. It is one of the cores of the universe, many lifeforms and planets depended on the Scorpio Nova. The Scorpio Nova also influences the negative side of the universe. The Scorpio Nova is a powerful star with many mystery to its origins. The first planet from the star is Planet Cure. A very forested and a very beautiful planet. Oceans of Curium Water exists. Curium Water is a very special water that is an ionic compound of Sunriums, Hydrogen and Oxygen. Curium Water has a very high melting point, being able to exist in its liquid state despite have the Scorpio Nova shining into the planst. Curium Water are also known as the Holy Water, it empower beings of good and scald beings of evil. Mountains of rock also exists. The second planet is Planet Terra, a planet with similarity to Planet Venus. Half of the planet is rocky surface that is brown in colour. The other half of the planet is filled with lava and rocky liquids flowing freely. This is the hottest planet of the universe. The third planet Planet Magical, a planet where magical spells exists. Magic also exist in this planet. It looks like a slivery planet from place. The fourth is a very important planet, known as Magium World, the core of the entire universe. It looks very similar to Planet Cure. When an explosion is a triggered by a destroying this planet's core, the universe will be engulfed in flames and will be finally digitized into particles. Fifth planet, Planet Mirror. A planet of mirrors, the surface of this planet is just reflective surface after reflective surface. Any beings that step on this planet will have their reflection shown in the Mirrors. Sixth planet, Planet Light. A planet of light energies, only light exists in this planet, the enitre surface is white with white fountains and white mountains. The seventh planet, Planet Crescent. A planet with three Moons orbiting it. Planet Crescent has many similarites to the Moon of Earth. Eigth Planet, Planet Darkness, a planet where only darkness exists. Nighth planet, Planet Human, a planet that human loves, really?? Tenth planet, Planet Metropolis, this is the final planet of the planetary system. Planets that exists outside of the main orbit have a more irregular orbit and theu orbi backwards compared to those ten planets. The first one, Planet Stormy, exists at the northern part of the Planet Terra, winds, auroras, storms and hurricanes occurs regularly. Planet Rainbow, a planet with rainbow features. Planet Blade, a planet with many blades, the most powerful blade is forged by the light energies of the universe exists in this planet, it is the Sunrium Blade, the choosen wielder by the blade itself can wields the blade and using its powers. End of the backstory of Scorpio Planetary System. Chapter 8 Ultras Thoughts "So, everyone, this is the beginning of space and time of SNG." said Cure. "And the choosen wielded is me." said Yvon. "Nice origin story, Cure." said Zero. "Yeah." said One and Kato. "The most interesting part is the positive and negative sides." said Nexus. "Indeed a special universe." said King. "Interesting." said Ultron. "I am more excited to find out more." said Father of Ultra. "Oh, one quesion." said Mother of Ultra. "What is it?" asked Cure. "Evil Messiah and Genesis Messiah existence." said Xena. "Oh yeah, we are interested to know that part." said Solar. "Agreed." said Zeth. "Very thrilling." said Zacon. "What a dramatic beginning...." said Lila. "Oh yeah , thanks for reminding me." said Cure. "Now, let's start the next part." said Lava. "Wait, the theory of "Negative" and "Positive" sides is confusing." said Taro. "Taro, to be simple, "Negative" is dark energies, lifeless and dull looking place. "Positive" is light energies. Is like heaven." said Father of Ultra, patting his sons' back. "Thanks, Father." said Taro. "So whose the choosen wielder of the Sunrium Blade?" asked Leo. "Me."said Yvon as she took out her blade and showed to everyone. Everyone now know more about Yvon. "Okay Okay, we will ask all questions when Cure finishes depicting about everything." said Xena. "Yeah." said Giga. "Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah are born by.........." said Cure, the rest will be continued in the next episode. Next Episode In this next episode, Cure continues to depict the past of his universe. The birth of the two most powerful beings....... Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity